Episode 5193 (18th June 2019)
Synopsis Plot Juliet texts Brooke, telling her that they're going on an adventure. Jack practices proposing to Breda on Tom. Misbah warns Mitchell not to phone Maxine. Jack tells Darren, Nancy, Mercedes, Sylver and Goldie of his intention to propose to Breda. Nancy warns Jack that he may be moving too fast too Breda. Sylver warns Jack that Jack will have him to answer to if he hurts Breda, but reveals that he's joking and is thrilled. Darren agrees with Nancy, bringing up Darcy. Nancy and Darren get into a fight with the McQueens, but Jack tells them off. Sienna takes Laurie's acting head teacher sign off the office door when Laurie isn't looking. Misbah tells Mitchell that they need to approach the incident delicately, and realises how Maxine would have switched the samples. Misbah advises Mitchell to tell Levi about his suspicions. Juliet shows Imran and Ollie pictures of Stone Mount Farm. Juliet pressures Brooke into agreeing to join. Ollie and Imran find photos of the farm with a large hole in the ground, unaware that the hole is where Louis is buried. Sienna tells Nancy that they need to up their game. Ollie and Imran lie to their parents. Misbah calls Imran, telling him that if he's lying, he's grounded for a year. Nancy offers to help Laurie plan prom, to which he agrees. Brooke bribes Charlie into keeping quiet to Nancy. Sienna gives Nancy an alarm in case Laurie tries something with her. Breda is furious to learn that Brooke and Charlie have stolen her book. Charlie tells Breda that Brooke, Ollie, Imran and Juliet have gone to the pig farm. She rushes to find her car keys. Damon overhears Mitchell telling Levi that he thinks Maxine swapped the blood samples. Sylver apologises to Darren. Jack proposes to Breda inside The Dog in the Pond, but she tells him that she hasn't got time for his proposal right now and grabs her keys before rushing out. Damon tells Maxine that Mitchell and Levi think she is faking her illness. Breda tells Jack that they couldn't be together and tells him to leave her alone. She is guilty when he leaves upset. Breda has flashbacks to when she held Louis captive in the house. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor Guest cast *Dr Levi Rochester - Cerith Flynn Music Notes *Adam Rickitt is incorrectly credited as "Adam Rickett". Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019